The disclosure relates generally to a vanity mirror assembly for a vehicle sun visor.
Many vehicles employ sun visors to shield occupants from sunlight, thereby enabling the occupants to focus on the surrounding environment. For example, certain vehicles include sun visors positioned adjacent to a top portion of the windshield to facilitate access by a driver and/or front passenger. Under certain lighting conditions, a driver may deploy the sun visor to reduce light transmission into the vehicle interior, thereby enabling the driver to focus on vehicle operations. Certain sun visors include a vanity mirror configured to enable a vehicle occupant to view a reflection in the vanity mirror, and the vanity mirror may be covered by a cover when not in use.